Various types of buoyant lifesaving devices are known in the art. Some of these devices are of relatively simple construction, as for example, the conventional and widely used buoyant life ring which is generally made in the shape of an annulus. Others of such devices, as for example, those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,089,617 and 2,137,468 are relatively complex in construction, expensive to make, and as such are not particularly attractive to a potential user, i.e. pool owners, boat owners, etc. Further, such devices as are known in the prior art do not readily lend themselves to convenient and rapid employment by a user in the event of an emergency at a swimming pool, beach or on board a vessel. Principally, the drawback of prior art lifesaving devices stems from the relatively large bulk of the same and the difficulty a user encounters when handling the device generally, and more particularly, when required to throw it a given distance to a person in peril in the water. Thus, for example, the buoyant lifeline disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 292,281 while quite well suited for the purposes of assisting a person in the water in remaining afloat, is so bulky as to be extremely difficult for a person to quickly remove it from a rack on board a ship or at poolside and then throw the same any appreciable distance so that the device can be grasped by the person in need in the water. In other words, a device of that type is difficult to throw to the immediate proximity of a person in difficulty, and if such person be a nonswimmer and the device has not been thrown to a location within his reach, the device may be of no assistance at all.